


Nuts

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Desert, Drama, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nighttime, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pity Sex, Puns & Word Play, Secret Relationship, Slash, Spoilers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed Pine had finally lost his nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuts

Roper and a few of the soldiers approached the generator slowly, the soldiers torches swept across the sand trying to find the source of the noises. Up past the gennie to the formerly electric fence and onto two people. It seemed Pine had finally lost his nuts - Corky clutched the fence moaning like a drunken whore and Pine was buggering him.

He grit his teeth, “What the fuck do you two think you are doing ?! Besides fucking up our main power source for your jollies. What, was that little snit on the cruise ship foreplay to you brainless wonders ?” It’d better be a one night thing or there’d be no more Pine nuts for anyone. “Let the love-birds finish then fix the goddamn gennie !” Irritated did not even begin to describe his feelings as he stalked to Pine’s tent and sat on the cot. Roughly ten minutes later Pine ducked inside. “Explain.”

“I thought maybe if I fucked Corkoran he’d finally stop obsessing over me - the whole expectations vs reality thing.”

Roper got up, strode over, took Pine’s chin in hand and glared into those pretty, blue eyes. “If I find out that you’ve been fucking Corky behind my back your bollocks won’t be the only thing getting cut, got that ?”

“Got it.”

“Good. Now get some sleep, we’re moving out tomorrow morning.”

Pine’s eyebrows furrowed, “Where are we going ?”

With so many leaks lately it wasn’t that hard to keep Pine in the dark. “You’ll find out when we get there.”

Time to see if it was Corky or Pine. If it was Corky, Burr would know they were heading to Cairo and send someone to meet them, if it was Pine they’d be in the clear...unless Jed told him. He’d have to keep a closer eye on all three of them. Just what was the world coming to that he had to go to such extremes to know who to trust ? Well, whoever the leak was he’d still get a few good fucks out of Jed and Pine before everything blew up in his face.


End file.
